Love Comes Softly
by ohsocreative
Summary: Amy&Ty have been friends for 12 years. They've never known anything else.Then Amy starts to like a guy who doesn't want a girl who is easy to get.So Amy comes up with a plan that will make her hard to get with the help of Ty in ways that'll shock the town
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so here is a new story. I know, I know, I should be writing FLSG right now. BUT, I have almost half of the next chapter done for it, and I know exactly what I'm going to write. But I was bored last night and had an idea, and wrote it down in a notebook (I never write down my stories. My wrist was killing me.) So, it's done, all I have to do is copy it. And, since FLSG only has another chapter or two, writing this story won't totally weigh me down._

**_Summary:_ **_Amy Fleming and Ty Baldwin met when they were only five years old in kindergarten. First impressions proved to be not so good, but somehow, throughout the years, they have grown into the best of friends. The kind of friends who can fight one second and the next be totally fine with each other. The ones who know when the other is having some problems. Now, everyone knows that Amy and Ty have been friends for over 12 years (they will be in their Junior year, both 16 :the story starts in December: and Ty turns 17 in January, Amy in February)_, _and no one sees them as anything but._

_Then the new kid comes to town. Amy hasn't had a boyfriend in years due to her dedication to the farm_, _but she really starts to like this kid. But, he tells his friends, she is too available. He doesn't go for girls who are too easy to get. It means they'll leave sooner. That is his philosophy. So Amy comes up with a scheme including best friend Ty that will turn their little town upside down. But, not everything turns out the way she plans..._

_Because, sometimes, love just comes softly._

_**Note: **Marion Fleming is still alive._

_**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters and settings are Lauren Brookes. The next quote comes from the movie _Love's Enduring Promise_. The plot has been slightly inspired by certain movies and books. But, most of it is mine. Please do not copy._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Love isn't always fireworks. Sometimes, love just comes softly."_

_**September 3, 1995**_

Amy Fleming stood with her hand clasped tightly in her mothers. Her tiny fingers were in a vice like grip, and she wiggled them, willing them not to fall off. She looked around the room at all the parents and their children, hugging and waving goodbye. She glanced at the board, and knew she couldn't read the name, but she had already memorized it. Mrs. Donavan.

"I'm not ready, I'm not. I think we should just go home." Tiny fingers wiggled and Amy looked at her mother.

"I'm fine, mommy. I'll be okay." Marion Fleming looked down at her daughter, her eyes slightly moist.

"Well I know you'll be fine. Did anyone say anything about you?" She lightly jostled Amy's head.

At that moment a slightly plump middle aged women approached them. She smiled and offered a hand.

"I'm Mrs. Donavan. I'll be Amy's kindergarten teacher this year." A few polite words were transferred before she knelt down next to Amy.

"It's nice to meet you, Amy. Are you ready to start school?" The little girls head bobbed vigorously and her mothers eyes grew moister.

"Well, come on then. Say goodbye to your mommy and we'll go get started." Amy looked at her mom and crooked a finger at her. Marion crouched down to her level, taking her other hand in hers, also.

"Are you okay, honey? You can tell mommy." Marion seemed eager for her daughter to tell her she wasn't ready, and Amy could sense that. For a five year old, she sure was smart.

"Mommy, I'm okay." She cast a skeptical eye at her mother,. "Will _you_ be okay?"

Marion rolled her eyes. It was about time to get this smart-aleck into school. The better for both of them.

"Alright, if you're sure." Marion smoothed Amy's shirt and made sure her shoes were tied. She cleared her throat and looked at Amy.

"I love you." Marion stood, holding her hand.

"I love you, too." Amy pried her tiny fingers from her mothers and walked towards Mrs. Donavan.

"I'm ready." Mrs. Donavan then lead her towards an empty seat next to a little brown haired boy. Marion watched her for a moment before slipping out the door.

Amy sat next to the boy, her cheeks reddening as he looked over at her. She smiled quickly, relieved when he smiled a large toothy grin at her.

"I'm Ty." He said, handing her a green crayon.

"I'm Amy." She took the crayon and smiled at him again. Mrs. Donavan, at the front of the room, was explaining a game they were going to play to learn about each other. Ty looked away to listen.

After playing three games and having thirty minutes to eat their lunches, the kids were given crayons and paper for art time. They had to draw their houses. Amy drew a large white house, a big barn, and a stick figure horse head sticking out of it. When she was done she looked over at Ty's. He had drawn a blue house with a stick figure person in front of it. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"What are_ you_ looking at?" Amy, startled, blushed.

"Nothing, I was just..." Before she could finish he had reached over and drawn a large black line across her picture. She gasped and looked at him.

"What'd you do that for?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I don't like people lookin' at me." Ty shrugged in that way only five year olds can master.

"I hate you!" Amy shrieked. "You're a..."

**_Present Day: December, 16, 2006_**

"...jerk!" Amy squealed, pointing her finger at Ty. "You can find your own was to school." She trekked through the snow towards her used Jeep Wrangler. She yanked open the door and was about to climb in when something hit her back. As an icy chill swept down her spine, Amy screamed.

"You," she yelled, slamming her door. "are _so_ dead." She picked up a ball of snow and began packing it together between her gloved hands.

"You told my _mom_ about my F in chemistry, and then you throw a snowball at me?" She packed the snow tighter. "Is that how you get back into a girls good graces?"

Ty, who had been silent, merrily shrugged. That smug little shrug he'd used even in kindergarten for gods sake. He was leaning against the doorway to the barn, arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"You shouldn't have gotten an F." That was all he said. Amy's eyes flashed with anger as Ty swiped his hair away from his face.

"Oh, you're one to talk, sparky. It's your fault I got the damn F." She glared at him, snowball in hand. "You're the one who begged me to take on Cheerio when you knew I was busy with the other horses." She seethed at him before taking on a deep voice. "'Oh, Amy, please say yes. I'll do everything. Just convince your mom and Lou." She mocked.

"I didn't..." Ty began but Amy cut him off.

"Then, when I agree, I get stuck with him. I was up for three weeks straight trying to figure out his problem. With no help from you, I might add." The snowball was lifted slightly.

Ty stared at her, waiting.

"I'm done." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay." He pushed himself off the door and walked towards her. He leaned in and whispered. "I don't beg."

Amy, confused at first, stayed still as he brushed past her. Then, when his meaning hit her, she spun around and whipped the snowball at him, hitting him square in the head.

He stopped walking, stiffened, then turned.

"That wasn't smart." He lectured, and Amy smiled.

She backed away playfully, shaking her hands at him. "Oh, what? Are you going to tattle to my mommy?" She paused, dropping her hands. "Oh, wait, you already did that. My bad." She went to make a beeline past him when he grabbed her arm and swung her into a snowbank. On the way down she clung to him, bringing him down with her.

She screamed as Ty smashed snow in her face. She retaliated with snow down his shirt. Their snow fight echoed off the yard until finally Amy had had enough.

"Okay! Stop, stop." She lay back in the snow, drenched and out of breath.

"You give up?" Ty turned his head to look at her in the snow beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. Gloat all you want." She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Okay, so that makes the score, what?" He turned away, mentally calculating. "Seven to four?" Amy stuck her tongue out at him. Every winter they kept track of who won how many snow fights. It had been a tradition since the second grade when Ty had sworn up and down that no 'girl' could beat him. She'd sure showed him. Over the years they had both won multiple times...this year was just a good year for him.

They lay silent for a moment before Amy stood.

"I've got to change." She ran inside, past her mom, grandpa, and Lou drinking coffee, slipped on new jeans and a different coat, and went into the kitchen.

"Snow fight?" Marion asked casually, sipping her coffee and reading the paper.

"Yup." Amy grabbed a muffin off the plate in the middle of the table and bit into it. Jack, her grandpa, glanced up from the part of the paper he had.

"Ty win?" Amy chewed and swallowed.

"Yup." He only nodded and went back to reading. Lou, who was cooking scrambled eggs, flipped them in the pan.

"What's that now? Seven to five?" She poked the eggs before rolling them onto a waiting plate.

"Four." Lou nodded and concentrated on buttering her toast.

"You better get going, hon. You'll be late." Amy took another muffin and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Bye, guys." On her way out the door she heard her mother mutter 'We'll talk about that F later.' As she walked outside she saw Ty leaning against her passenger door.

"I still hate you." She sang, going around the car and climbing in. She barely looked up as Ty slipped into the passenger side.

"Take me to my place to change?" Ty asked, messing with the radio.

"No, I hate you." She said, smacking his hand away from the stereo.

"And?" Ty asked, holding her gaze. Amy sighed and put the car in reverse.

"Fine." She pulled out of the driveway and into the street, putting the car in drive. "But I still hate you."

"Have since kindergarten." Ty muttered, switching the station again.

"With good reason." Amy turned the station back. She listened to the music for a while before saying: "When do you get your own damn car, anyway?"

Ty just laughed.

_Okay, so this was a chapter to show how they became friends, and to show their relationship. I get both Amy and Ty aren't like they are in the books, maybe a little OOC, but that's just my way. That's how they'll be for the rest of the story. So this was kind of an introductory chapter. The next chapter will get more into the plot. Hope you enjoyed. I want **reviews**, please...to help me finish FLSG and post another chapter to this(winkwink)_


	2. Note

Okay, so, I've been inspired.

I thought that the plot would be easy to guess for this story, but I guess not.

So, if anyone can guess what is going to be the twist in this story...I'll...dedicate the chapter revealing the twist to you. And I'll give you some cyber brownies, or M&M's or something.

Happy guessing :)


	3. Chapter 2

_So, I've had to split the winner ship. The reason is that while the MAIN plot was guessed by someone, quite a bit of the inner plot was guessed by another. So, the two winners are: _iluvcarby101_ and _Phae15_. Your prize (I don't think I can post links on here, so here is the website) http://www.gov.mb.ca/agriculture/food/millenniyum/images/fudgebrownies.jpg annnnd Enjoy:)_

_**Disclaimer:** Recognizable Lauren Brooke. All other Mine, please don't steal:)_

Chapter Two

_**Same Day: December 16th, 2006: Tuesday**_

Amy sung along to the music as they sat in first day traffic. Jefferson High stood atop a large hill and every year the main road to the school was jam packed with cars. She looked around, searching for people she knew. She saw Soraya, her best girl friend, in her bright red car only about five cars in front of her. Already on the quad were Matt, Soraya's boyfriend of approximately...two days, and his group of friends. Standing not too far away was Amy's group.

In her main group there were four girls, not including herself and Soraya, and five guys, including Matt and Ty. While they had more friends that they each hung out with separately, they had all been good friends for nearly four years now, and they were practically inseparable. The only friends that came higher than their group, was a group inside their group. Amy and Ty.

Of the four other girls, the prettiest was Mabel. She had long honey blonde hair that flew in curls down her back. Her smile was soft and her eyes the deepest blue. She was tall, almost six feet, and she was the kind of skinny that every girl wished they were. All her friends jokingly called her Maybelline because her skin was so flawless that she barely even knew what coverup was. She never used more makeup than eyeshadow, and she loathed the nickname. She hated the fact that her name was so close to a brand of makeup that she didn't even need. It only brought on cracks about her beauty.

Next in line was the most intelligent, Cecile. Cecile was soft pretty. She had dark brown hair that lay only an inch below her chin and curved around her face, and she wore black framed glasses that magnified her bright topaz eyes. She always had a book in hand and a shy smile to lend. She didn't talk much around anyone but their group, but she was very opinionated. She was medium height, around 5'6, and always wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a tweed blazer.

The crazy one of the bunch was Nina. She had a bright blast of deep red hair, bangs slashed across her forehead, and ice blue eyes. She always had a witty comment and joke to tell. She could cheer you up with a slap to the face. She was that good.

The last girl, Hollie, was the athlete. She had long, layered, black hair with crimson highlights throughout. Her hair, at the moment, was thrown into a loose ponytail nearly on the top of her head. She was biting her lip and attempting to juggle a hackey sack on her feet. Amy watched, knowing she would do it, and laughed silently as she whipped it around stunning the guys around her. She was great at every sport. Literally. From basketball, to soccer, to tennis, to golf. Anything that involved the littlest bit of physical activity was easily conquered by Hollie.

Standing around the girls were all the guys, save Ty and Matt.

There was Derek. He was tall with dark blonde hair cut short and was boyfriend to Mabel. They had been together for nearly two years. He was on the soccer team and also the basketball team with Ty and Roddy.

Roddy was the shortest of the guys, but still taller than all the girls. He had dark black hair and a chubby face that set off his very lean body. He was the joker of the guys, and him and Nina were well on their way to getting together. All they needed was a little push in the right direction.

The last guy was Carlos, otherwise known as Los (like most without the t). Los came from Mexico and had moved to Jefferson when they were in the 7th grade. He didn't speak good english back then, but he had taken classes at the school every Friday for a year and a half and was now fluent with a very cute spanish accent. He, Amy knew, was steadily building up the courage to ask out his long time crush...Cecile.

Amy smiled and waved at the group as she drove past them, and laughed when Nina smacked Roddy upside the head for flipping Amy the middle finger jokingly.

"There's one a few cars up." Ty muttered, unbuckling himself. Amy saw the vacant parking spot he was talking about and maneuvered her car into it. She shut off the engine, reached back for her book bag, and then stepped out of the car.

"Did you do your english homework?" Amy asked, stepping carefully around the ice on the pathway to the school.

"No, I'm doing it later. I have study hall right before." Amy nodded solemnly and looked over at him.

"Do you think you can help me during lunch? I just can't figure out what the hell Shakespeare is trying to say. I don't get why he has to be all cryptic." Ty raised an eyebrow at her.

"Amy, its called reading between the lines." He stepped around a patch of ice. "And why would I help you when I just told you I'm doing it right before? It would be pointless for me to help you then do it afterwards."

"You know, for a 3.9 GPA, you sure don't have much up here." She tapped the side of his head. "You can do it with me in lunch. Please? You know I never ask for homework help except with Shakespeare. The guys confuses me to pieces." Ty smiled slightly and sighed.

"I guess." Amy smiled and playfully punched his arm in thanks right before they reached their group.

"Hey, guys." Mabel sang, a bright smile stretched across her face and Amy noticed her hand slide down to capture Derek's behind their backs. Mabel and Derek were the perfect couple. They were always happy around each other and had small little things that showed they loved each other, like still shyly holding hands after almost two years.

"Hey, Maybelline." Amy smirked as Mabel rolled her eyes and Cecile smiled slightly, breaking her steady conversation with Los to look at Amy with a knowing glance.

"Yo, Ty, do we have practice today?" Roddy snatched the hackey sack away from Hollie and threw it at Ty, who, surprised, barely caught it.

"Yeah, coach said no day off this week because of John and all those guys partying last weekend." Roddy swore under his breath.

"Those guys always ruin things for us. I was going to get some extra sleep today, practice has been killin' me." Ty and Derek nodded knowingly and Ty passed the hackey sack back to Roddy.

"Oh, suck it up. You big muscle-y, manly, men should be able to take a little beat down." Nina slapped Derek and Roddy on the shoulders and threw a glance at Ty.

"Nina, lets see you go through the workout we do everyday, and see if you don't feel like a little sleep now and then." Ty raised an eyebrow at her as Nina waltzed up to him, poking him in the chest.

"Anytime. I bet I could do it without breaking a sweat." Ty laughed and Derek nearly choked on his own spit. "What?" she questioned. "I could."

"Okay, sure. We believe you." Ty patted her shoulder sympathetically and Nina glared at him.

"Fine, I'll prove it. Tomorrow I'll work out with you guys, and I'll tell your coach to make it really hard for me." Ty stopped laughing and Hollie walked towards Nina.

"Neen, are you sure you want to, because I mean, you're not that..." Nina help up a hand.

"Hollie, just because you could run the perimeter of the U.S. in the amount of time it takes me to run the mile does NOT mean I can't take a little physical pain now and again." Hollie only shrugged and backed away. Amy and Cecile smiled at each other.

"I have ten on Nina." Amy raised her hand as if at an auction.

At that moment Soraya walked up and joined the group, getting automatically confused at that statement. She was about to speak when Cecile beat her.

"Ditto." Cecile waved her small clutch in the air.

Hollie glanced at Cecile and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, Neens, but I'm betting on Ty and the guys." Nina looked at her with an open mouth and then she whipped around to Soraya, Mabel, and Matt, who had just walked up and wrapped an arm around Soraya, keeping her warm.

"Do guys think I can handle a day of working out with the basketball team?" Soraya and Mabel looked skeptical and Matt burst out laughing.

"Nina, you can barely lift a pencil!" Matt bent over in laughter and then sputtered out: "I'm betting on you not being able to tough it out."

"Fine. Soraya? Mabel?" Soraya was pensive for a moment and then looked at her.

"I've got five on Nina." Mabel only nodded in agreement.

"Cheap." Amy muttered, shaking her head.

"What?" Soraya turned to her in confusion.

"Me and Cecile have ten each on her, and you're saying five?" Soraya looked around and saw everyone nodding. They were all betting ten.

"Fine, ten it is." Soraya said, just as the bell rung. Mabel instantly headed towards the school, complaining about it being freezing cold outside and how it was about damn time they opened the school early. Winter was well set in. Amy and the others laughed and only followed her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lunch

"Did you hear?" Mabel sat down across from Amy and pulled out her bagged lunch. Amy looked up from her pizza and stared at her.

"Hear what exactly?" She asked, taking a bite from her food, and glancing over as Ty sat next to her.

"About the new kid?" Mabel seemed excited and Amy looked at her like she was crazy.

"What new kid?" Ty chimed in, poking his pizza before choosing to start with his apple instead.

"I haven't met him yet, but he's in my global class." Mabel opened her yogurt and snatched Amy's spoon.

"I guess his name is Braydon, which is, in my opinion, a great name." She took a spoonful and swallowed. "He's really tall with dark blonde hair and a great smile. But, I guess he's not as good as he looks."

At that moment everyone who had been in line sat down. Soraya heard Mabel and looked over.

"You talking about the new kid?" Mabel nodded. "Total hottie, but has a criminal record. So its kind of pointless to even think about him."

"What do you mean?" Cecile asked, pulling out a book.

"I heard that he just got out of juvie and got sent to Jefferson to work on a farm as a service. His family moved out with him though, so he's pretty permanent, I think." Amy stared at her.

"What farm? I never heard anything." Amy put down her pizza.

"Green Briar." Soraya looked over towards the cheerleader squad. "I guess Ashley was keeping a little secret." Ashley Grant was the richest girl in school, and the biggest bitch. Her and Amy had never gotten along.

"Figures. She'd want to keep something like this quiet so it was big news when it happened." Cecile muttered, glancing up from her book.

"What was he in juvie for?" Ty asked.

"I don't know, probably stealing or something." Mabel said airily.

"Or something." Amy said sarcastically. Amy looked over at Ashley and saw her leaning in towards her friends, gossiping and flipping her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Has Ashley said anything to anyone about it being true?" Cecile asked Soraya, knowing she had a class with Ashley.

"No, but she hasn't denied it. I heard Karen ask her about it and Ashley just shrugged and smiled, like she knew something we didn't." Soraya took a bite from her sandwich. "It might be a rumor, but he looks sort of like a criminal."

"Well, you never know." Amy said, finishing off her pizza and taking out her english, watching as Ty did the same. "He probably is. I mean, even Ashley wouldn't want to spread that around if it wasn't true, it being true is too good of a scheme for her to pull off."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mabel said. "And he looks like one. I'm telling you. He's all bad boy, mysterious, leave-me-alone. It's sort of intriguing." Derek, who was sitting next to her looked over at her questioningly.

"I meant for other girls. I already have my guy." She grabbed his hand on the table and slipped it under the table and he smiled at her.

"Ew"

"Get a room."

"Chee-ssy"

The rest of the group chorused jokingly and Mabel and Derek blushed. Amy watched them smiling, none of them noticing as the new intriguing figure of Jefferson walked right past their table and into the hallway.

_So, this was to introduce all the main characters that aren't in the book, because they will play large parts in the story. Also, I wanted to give some background on the new kid. Review please:)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ah, the sweet smell of fanfiction. I'll be honest with you all, I've been so busy lately, but that's not why I haven't kept up with my stories. The real reason was a severe case of writers block and my desire to write had dropped considerably. But now, halfway through summer, I've found myself with a little free time and the first thing I think is 'I should write'. So, here is the third chapter of Love Comes Softly. I'm trying to make it super long to make up for the wait, so lets see how that turns out :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Lauren Brooke owns all characters, settings, and plots mentioned in her books. Everything else is mine._

**December 17****th****, 2006: Wednesday**

Amy awoke to her cell phone chirping away on her side table. She groggily reached her hand towards the shrieking device, grabbing it and flicking it open.

"Hello?" Amy rolled over in bed, onto her back.

"Amy! It's Nina." Amy yawned. "I'm having a total meltdown. You need to help me!"

Amy groaned slightly, blinking her drooping eyes. "What's wrong, Neen?"

"Well..." Nina paused, as if contemplating telling Amy something. "I'm supposed to work out with the guys today, right? So I was all hyped when I woke up earlier, but now I'm freaking out." Amy glanced at the clock. It was only 5:30 in the morning, apparently Nina was a very early riser.

"Why are you freaking out? You were totally fine with it yesterday, and you have till the end of the day to get ready." Amy reached over towards her clock and turned off the alarm that was set to go off in 15 minutes.

"Well, I know. I mean, I'm not worried about actually doing the workout but..." Amy sighed, getting annoyed.

"Will you just spit it out, Neens?"

"It's the basketball team!"

Amy blinked slowly, trying to comprehend the meaning behind the statement. "So?"

"So?! Amy, have you ever looked at our basketball team?" Nina sounded as thought hyperventilating was in her near future.

"Um...yeah. I've been to Ty's practices before. So what?" Amy heard a long suffering sigh from the other end of the phone.

"You really, and truly, are the most oblivious person alive. You know that, right?"

"Nina, seriously. You woke me up at 5:30 in the morning, and you expect me to sit here and listen to you tiptoeing around your problem. I really wouldn't mind all that much if you'd get to the damn point!"

Nina sighed. "Fine, whatever. So much for venting to a friend." Amy groaned loudly. "Okay! Well, since you have, obviously, gone blind, I will inform you of my hesitation to the basketball team." There was a five second pause. "They're gorgeous, Amy!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious? Nina, since when have you cared about gorgeous guys?"

"Since I have to run around them making a fool of myself in spandex shorts and a sports bra."

This only made Amy laugh harder. "Listen to me, Neens. You are the liveliest girl I know, and if you let some nice looking guys daunt you, then there is no hope for any other girl in this world."

"You're such a sentimental slob, Amy. I have no impact on any other girl in this world, and you know it."

"Okay, whatever. But the point is, don't worry. Everyone loves you, and you know it. Plus, you're taken, so why should you care?" Amy smirked as a large gasp resounded through the phone.

"I am _not _taken, Amy!!" Amy rolled her eyes and stood up to look for clothes, listening to Nina rant about her availability to all men who pursued her, Roddy excluded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**7:30am**

Amy sprinted through the barn, stopping quickly to pat Sundance affectionately, before running straight through to the end of the barn, across the yard, and into the house. She ran swiftly up the spiral staircase off of the kitchen, down the hall, and into her room.

She hurriedly whipped open her closet doors, rummaged through piles of disorderly clothes, and then began to strip off her work clothes. In their place she threw on a pair of old worn jeans and a light pink t-shirt that had a stain on the hem. Over that she threw a brown zip up hoodie. She quickly grabbed her book bag, and as an afterthought, her hairbrush.

She practically flew down the front steps, and into her old maroon Jeep. Panting, she stuck her key in the ignition, and not even letting it warm up, flew down her long driveway and down the road.

About five minutes later she pulled into Ty's driveway. She beeped lightly and, while waiting, pulled the brush through her straight hair. After wrestling a few tangles, she pulled it up into a loose ponytail, threw the brush in the back seat, and let herself breathe.

"You're late." Ty climbed into the passenger seat, looking at her.

"I know, sorry. I got held up." She could feel Ty's gaze as it settled on her.

"You're overworking yourself, Amy." Amy sighed, not in the mood for a lecture.

"No, I'm not." There was a pause, in which Amy backed the car out of his driveway.

"Then why are you late everyday? Why do you keep setting your alarm clock earlier and earlier each day? Why do you keep leaving homework till the last minute? Why..."

Amy cut him off. "Look, Mr. Observation, you aren't my father. Let me worry about it, I'm fine."

"Whatever, but I'm coming back soon." Amy looked over at him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Ty had worked at Heartland since they were little kids. At first he just helped out, but soon enough he was a working employee with a paycheck. Usually he came in the morning to help out, and then right after school until he felt the need to leave. Every year during basketball season, though, he didn't come until around 6, so Amy was pretty much alone doing the work after school, but him coming before school really helped out. But only two months ago, his mom got a new job, and she wasn't able to bring him in the morning anymore, because she left too early. Therefore, Amy was stuck, during the season, with little to no help.

"Well, I've been saving my money for my car, right? Well my dad and I were talking, and he said he'd give me half the money if I came up with the other half. I'm only one paycheck away, and Chuck says the car is ready for me anytime." Amy looked over, stunned, to see him smiling brightly. They had just pulled into the parking lot, and Amy waited till she was parked to lean over and give him a quick hug.

"That's great, Ty!" Ty smiled, as his arms slipped off of her as she pulled away. "Now I won't have to drag you to school anymore!"

His smile faltered. "That's not the reason I talked to my dad about this, Amy. I did it because, like I said, you're overworking yourself."

Amy's face dropped. She stared at him for a moment, before shutting off the car and grabbed her book bag. "I told you, I'm fine."

Ty quickly jumped out of the car too. "Amy, I thought you'd be happy. I can come before school now, and there's only like two months left of basketball before I can come after school again."

Amy kept walking. "Sure, Ty, its great." Ty could sense her discomfort, but wouldn't let it go.

"I don't get why you aren't happy...or relieved! This means you'll have more time to get things done. I won't be there for only an hour or two, I'll be there all day..."

Amy sighed, not even knowing why she was mad. "No, you're right. I am happy, and relieved." She kept walking, trying to convince herself she was relieved, but in a way, she wasn't. Sure, she had been really busy lately, but she'd learned to deal with it, and the fact that Ty thought she _needed_ help just...bothered her.

Ty looked at Amy, still not convinced, but not willing to keep fighting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**2:20: Last bell**

Amy sat in the last period of the day, tapping her pencil in boredom, when the bell rang. She instantly threw her notebook into her bag, and walked out of the class. She was nearly to the parking lot doors when she heard her name being called.

"Amy!" She turned around and saw Hollie running towards her, a crimson hair falling from her jet black ponytail.

"Hey, what's up?" Hollie smiled at her as she slowed down next to her.

"I'm about to go to the gym...where were you going?" Amy looked at her, confused, before it dawned on her.

"Oh! I totally forgot about the bet." Amy looked out towards her car, then back at Hollie. "I was supposed to go home and help Lou with a new border."

Hollie looked at her sympathetically. "Well, I can call you and give you the play by play, if you'd like."

Amy thought about it for a second. "You know what, that's okay. I'm going to go home and tell Lou what's going on, help her stable the new border, and I'll be back. No more than 20 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell everyone. See you." Hollie smiled and bounded back down the hallway.

**10 minutes later**

"Lou?" Amy called into the barn, looking for her elder sister.

"In here!" Amy briskly walked down the aisle, and turned towards the end stall. "Hey, he's here!" Amy smiled at the new horse, Seafoam.

"Yeah, her owner brought him earlier than she thought. He's been doing okay so far." Amy smiled gleefully, lightly holding her hand out for Seafoam to touch.

"That's great." There was silence as Seafoam accepted the hand in front of him, lightly touching his nose to her. "He seems comfortable enough."

"Yeah. I figured let him get used to his stall, and you can take him out in an hour or so." Amy frowned, turning towards her sister.

"Actually, there's kind of something I have to do at school, I just came home to help you get Seafoam comfortable." Lou looked at her, confused. "There's just this bet, with Nina. So I have to go to Ty's practice. I won't be home till around 6, with him."

Lou seemed to think it over. "I don't have much to do today, so I should be able to handle everything. Go have fun." She smiled and Amy beamed at her.

"Thanks Lou, you're a life saver." Amy saved no time in bounding back out to her Jeep.

**10 minutes later**

Amy climbed out of her car, grabbing her backpack just incase she had a chance to do some homework.

She was just about to walk through the door when she bumped into someone else doing the same. She looked up, surprised.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, looking into the face of someone she'd never met. He was much taller than her, probably around the same height as Ty, and his dark blonde hair fell about halfway down his forehead. He smiled at her, holding her arm where he had caught her when she'd run into him.

"No problem." His voice was low, secretive.

Amy blinked. "Um, I'm Amy. You must be new here." She held out her hand, breaking his grasp on her arm.

He didn't hesitate in taking her hand firmly, and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Amy."

She blinked again, releasing his hand. "I didn't catch your name."

He smiled. "I didn't give it."

Amy, taken aback, stuttered. "Oh, well, o-okay."

His smiled only brightened as she fumbled for her words. "I'm Braydon, and its still nice to meet you."

Amy couldn't help but beam, and giggle, to her horror, as he said this. "Well, uh, sorry for running into you." He nodded. "Maybe I'll see you around."

He looked into her eyes. "Maybe." She opened the door to the school, and walked inside. She shook off the encounter and began walking towards the gym. She knew he had followed her inside, but surely he couldn't be going the same place? As she got to the gym doors, she found out she was wrong. As her hand reached towards the handle, she was surprised to see one already there.

"Allow me." Braydon pulled open the door, sweeping his other hand in the air, motioning for her to go inside.

"Thank you." Amy stepped through the door, jumping slightly as the door shut behind them.

"Coming to watch your boyfriend?" Braydon smiled, flirtatious.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Braydon's smile didn't falter, but the flirt in it did. "I'm here to watch my friend, Nina, win a bet."

"A bet?" Amy pointed towards the court, where Nina, the only girl, was running around the perimeter of the gym, amidst a sea of boys. "Ah, I see." Amy looked at him, and realized he actually did. It was easy talking to this guy, but a criminal record could put a damper on things.

"What are you here for?" Amy looked up at him and their eyes met. His eyes were a stunning brown, like root beer floating through his irises, lulling you in.

"I'm going to try and convince the coach to let me join up late, seeing as I'm new here." Amy thought of the boys' easy going coach, and thought it wouldn't be hard to convince him.

Spotting her group, Amy headed towards the bleachers. "See you later."

Braydon shot her a friendly smile, as thought disappointed in her for some reason. "Sure."

She climbed up a few steps, and walked towards her group, sitting in the spot that was between Soraya and Mabel.

"Anything good?" She asked, letting her book bag fall onto the seat in front of them.

"You should of seen her doing pushups." Mabel laughed, holding up her phone. "I taped it." Amy laughed and settled down to watch.

"It's only the second lap." Soraya giggled, watching as Nina dropped to the back of the pack, panting.

"She'll do it. If that girl has anything, its will power." Amy smiled, looking at Nina's outfit. Sure enough, she was wearing spandex halfway down her thighs, with light pink shorts over it. Then, through her white tank top, was a visible gray sports bra.

"She better. I don't have ten bucks." Mabel said. "But enough about that, what was your little entrance about?"

"Entrance?" Amy asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, don't play coy. We saw you walking, and talking, with the new kid." Amy blushed at the thought of what she'd looked like walking with him.

"It was nothing. We bumped into each other on the way in and introduced ourselves." Mabel looked at Soraya knowingly.

"Was he all 'bad boy, mysterious, leave-me-alone', to quote Mabel?" Cecile leaned over, eyes curious.

"Um, not really." Amy laughed as Mabel lightly punched Cecile. "He was polite, and actually joked with me." She paused. "He was a little mysterious though." She had been thinking of his smile as she'd told him she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Hah. So I wasn't totally off." Mabel smirked at Cecile.

"What are you chicks talking about? Hey Ames." Matt greeted, sitting down with Los.

"Hey Matt." Amy smiled.

"We were talking about Amy and the new guy." Soraya lightly kissed Matt, taking his hand in hers.

"The new guy? What about him?" Los asked, sitting next to Cecile.

"Nothing! I talked to the guy on the way here. He came to talk to the coach." Everyone looked at her.

"The coach?" Matt asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, he's asking if he can start up late, since he's new." Matt looked over towards the court, his eyes traveling to where the coach stood with Braydon, speaking low as the players whizzed by, Nina dragging along.

"Isn't he a criminal? Will he be allowed to play?" Amy hadn't thought of that, but Carlos made a good point. If he'd been sent to work, would he really be given a spot on the team, when it took his time away from the farm?

They all sat in silence, watching the talk between Braydon and the coach, before Cecile burst out laughing.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Ne...Neens just..." she could barely talk she was laughing so hard. "She just fell!" Everyone's eyes darted to where Nina was slowly standing up, before beginning to jog again, now in the front of the pact because she took so long to stand up.

They all burst out laughing as Matt and Los cat called at her, resulting in a very rude hand gesture from Nina.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour later**

Nina limped towards the group, sweat pouring down her face, her breath coming hard. She wearily fell to the bleachers, laying across the bottom seat.

"Kill me now, please." Amy smiled and walked down to her.

"Is practice over?" Nina looked at her, her eyes burning.

"No. We have a ten minute break." Amy shook her head, laughing, before walking across the court towards Ty, Derek, and Roddy. She looked at Ty, his face tired, and frowned. She squeezed his arm and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ty turned a lazy head towards her, and smiled slightly.

"Just a little tired. Coach has been killing us the past few weeks. And we have our first game this Friday, so we're in overload right now." Amy nodded, sympathetic. She'd forgotten his first game was this Friday, and she always made it a priority to go to all his games, just like he made time to go to all her jumping shows, even though he hated the show scene.

"Well, don't worry, I'll be there to cheer you on." She raised her arms in the air and said: "Go team, Go!" in a cheery voice.

Ty chuckled, taking a drink of his water. "You're a loser."

His eyes, which had been on her, now flickered above her head, and his smiled faltered. Amy turned to see who was behind her, and her eyes widened when she saw Braydon.

"Hey!" Amy chirped..

"Hey Ames." Amy glanced at Ty, seeing him frown at her nickname. Amy, herself, was confused as to why he'd used it. He'd known her all of two seconds. Braydon sat down next to her, and Amy, guiltily happy at this gesture, turned towards him, her back to Ty.

"How did it go?" Braydon smiled at her, still friendly.

"Great. Coach says I can start practice tomorrow. I can't play in the game this week, but I didn't expect to, being so late to join." Amy nodded, her insides flaring at their normal conversation. She couldn't pretend that she wasn't attracted to his slick looks and easy smile.

"That's awesome!" Amy smiled brightly. She heard a cough from behind her, but knowing it was Ty she didn't turn around. She kept looking at Braydon, and didn't miss his smirk at Ty's cough. She crinkled her eyes in confusion, and looked over her shoulder to see Ty hunched over his knees with his head down. She then looked back at Braydon, who's smile had become flirtatious again.

Amy didn't understand this, but shook it off. For the next five minutes she was easily poured herself into conversation with Braydon, not noticing as his eyes flickered to Ty now and again, coupled with a knowing smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour and a half later: 5:30**

"Done, finally!" Nina collapsed at Amy's feet, on the gym floor.

"But you did it! You're like, 100 dollars richer!" Nina smiled, and poked her leg.

"Only 60. I'm not taking money from the guys who bet on me being able to do it." Nina mock glared at Hollie, who raised her hands innocently.

"Hey." Ty held out a hand to pick up Nina, smiling at Amy. Nina grabbed his hand, was lifted up, and when she went to pull away Ty grasped her in a hug.

"Ugh, you big pile of sweat, get off me!" Ty laughed, squeezed Nina, then let her go.

"Congratulations, you proved us wrong."

"You bet your ass I did." Nina smiled as Ty rolled his eyes.

Amy, who had been itching to go home and see Seafoam, looked at Ty. "You ready?" Ty nodded, picked up his bag, and shouldered it. They said goodbye to everyone, then headed towards the door.

"So, you're friends with the criminal?" Ty asked, casually.

"I ran into him on the way here. We talked." Ty looked at her skeptically. "He seems nice, really. I don't think the criminal thing is true...but I didn't ask."

"Well, someone should find out. I don't want you getting mixed up with him if he's doing things he shouldn't be." Amy laughed.

"Hey, big brother? I'm fine. I like him."

Ty eyes bulged. "You _like_ him?" Amy nodded. "Amy, I just told you, don't get to know him until you're sure...and please, don't_ like_ him." Amy suddenly realized what he was talking about.

She reached down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, then letting it go. "I meant he's a nice guy. I don't _like_ like him."

Ty looked relieved. "Good. But don't start to, not until you know for sure. He's not a good guy to like if its true."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled at him as they climbed in the car.

_There you go. I'm actually getting somewhere with this story. As for my other stories, 7__th__ Hell included, I'm still experiencing some writers block. But I've got this story mapped out. So expect another chapter soon, maybe even tomorrow. I mean, after four months of waiting, you guys deserve it:)_


	5. Chapter 4

_Heyy! Alright, I'm skipping a little bit ahead in time right now, because if I took the time to write two weeks of nothing, than it would take forever to get to the juicy stuff. And you don't want that, right?_

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine._

* * *

_**Two weeks later: December 31: New Years Eve**_

Amy shivered, pulling her coat closer to her body. She had been standing at the end of the driveway for nearly thirty minutes, waiting.

She wouldn't have waited for him, she wouldn't have, if he wasn't so damn cute. When he'd asked her to wait for him outside, so it was easier, she had eagerly accepted. No need to make him come up to the door or beep, right? Because beeping would be too strenuous for him. Stressing those godlike arms and everything. Then she'd had the thought. Why make him come all the way up the overlong driveway? Why not walk down to make it easier for them? So she had.

God, she was pathetic. And the worst part is, she knew it...and embraced it.

Now she was left standing in the freezing December air, without enough clothes to keep her pinky warm.

As she pondered over the suckiness of her night, her phone vibrated in her jeans pocket, and she quickly snatched it up with cold fingers.

"H-hello?" Her teeth chattered.

"Hey! Where are you?" Ty's voice flew through the phone, music throbbing in the background, making her feel even more moronic than before.

"Um, still waiting." She heard Ty's sigh of anger as his feet shuffled to a more quiet place. She knew he was angry because he had told her he wouldn't come. He had.

"He's here." Amy felt tears rise in her eyes, but blinked them away. He was wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"Braydon. He's at the party, Amy." Amy bit her bottom lip, blinking at the sky.

"He got here about twenty minutes ago. I didn't see him walk in, so I figured you'd just wandered off somewhere. I tried looking for you, but couldn't find you. So I called." Amy took a deep breath before answering.

"Uh, you're sure it him?"

"Positive. I'm sorry, Ames." Amy shook her head at no one.

"No, don't be. It's no big deal. He just...forgot, I bet. It's something that can easily slip anyones mind." She heard Ty's cynical laugh.

"Yeah, Amy. Because you're so easily forgotten." Amy crinkled her brow in confusion. "I mean, you've been talking to the guy for two weeks now...you don't just forget a friend."

Amy cringed at the hot anger pouring through her phone. She knew Ty had a right to be angry, but not until they'd heard Braydon's side of the story.

"Listen, I'll talk to him at the par...tomorrow. If he did forget me, then okay. But, its just...it's fine Ty."

"I'm coming to get you." She could practically feel his clenched teeth.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I'll go get some homework done." She heard Ty say something rude as someone bumped into him.

"The hell you will. Just because the prick left you there, freezing, no doubt, doesn't mean you aren't going to enjoy this party." Amy couldn't help but smile a little.

"No, really. I'm fi..."

"If you say you're fine one more time, I swear to God..."

"Okay! Okay, I'll be waiting." She readied herself against the wind. Mentally preparing herself for another ten minutes.

"Okay. But get inside and warm up." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm already out here." She heard Ty's car starting. The one he had just bought a week ago.

"I don't care. I would never make you wait out there in the first place. You're probably an icicle." Amy looked down at her fingers. She sure was an icicle.

"Alright. Hurry up." Amy flipped her phone shut, hurrying up the driveway.

* * *

"Warm enough?" Ty looked over at Amy. She could see in his eyes that he was still angry, but worry was coursing through his eyes also, steadily taking over. 

"Toasty." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I can't believe he didn't pick you up. Haven't you had it planned for nearly a week now?" Amy turned away, hurt.

Braydon had come up to her right before Christmas vacation and asked her what she was doing for New Years. When she said she was attending the Grants' New Years party, because of her parents, that is, he smiled and offered her a ride. Of course she accepted. To be honest, she nearly jumped on the chance to spend even one more moment with him. She couldn't hide it from anyone. She was majorly crushing on Braydon, and didn't care who knew it. When he talked to her, he made her feel special. When he made her laugh, she melted. Of course, she always felt like he was holding back, but she figured she could work on that.

"Nearly." Nearly a week? Try a week and a half.

"The bastard son of a..."

"Ty!" Amy looked at him, stunned. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ty looked at her ruefully. "The first day the guy came to school, there were already rumors about him being a convict, Amy. Then he lies to you. What do you expect me to think of the guy?"

"First of all, I told you the rumors were a lie. Yes, he's working at Green Briar, but only for the money. He's not doing a service. His parents moved here because his dad got a new job." Ty looked unbelieving. "And he didn't lie to me. At least, we don't know for sure yet. Give him a chance."

"Whatever." Ty looked straight ahead as he maneuvered his car into a parking spot on the spacious lawn.

Amy sighed, looking at him. When he didn't answer her stare, she climbed out of the car and headed up without him. She wanted to see Braydon, so find out why he hadn't picked her up...but she was scared of the answer.

Maybe she'd ignore him. That could work. Ignore him and call him in the morning. Then, she can just hang up if he admits to forgetting her. It would be so much less embarrassing than having to stutter through a forgiveness speech, when really she was hurt down to her core...

"Amy!" She whirled around, her body froze as she spotted who had called her name.

"Braydon." His eyes flitted from her to the busty brunette he had been talking to. He said something to her, kissed her cheek, then walked towards Amy.

"Amy, I'm so sorry! I didn't even..." He looked like he was on a high. The apology, or whatever his pathetic mumbling was about, sounded wrong coming from a face that kept lighting up when he saw someone he knew. "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. I forgot, I'm so sorry!" Now, she thought, he looked truly sorry.

"It's okay." She smiled lightly up at him. Looking into his root beer eyes made all troubles fly away.

"Really?" His eyes lit up when she nodded, smiling. He looked around, then grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He led her through the crowd, grabbing a drink for her on the way, down a hall, and into a dark room. When the light flickered on, Amy saw they were in a small study. It couldn't be bigger than twenty by twenty, but it was a cozy small. The leather couch situated in front of the stone fireplace made a soothing environment.

"How'd you know this was here?" Amy's eyes glittered in excitement.

"Ashley's dad hired me in this room." Amy looked at him, seeing a smile light his face.

"It's great!" Amy walked towards the mahogany desk behind the couch. She lightly ran a fingertip across its surface, as a light fingertip ran across her hip. She whirled, shocked by the touch, and found herself in Braydon's arms.

"You make me crazy, Amy." Amy's eyes flickered around the room, towards the closed door, then back to his eyes.

"I...I do?" She stuttered, her heart beating quicker. Braydon only nodded, lowering his head to kiss her cheek lightly. He trailed kisses along her cheekbone, down her neck, and onto her collarbone. He then lifted his head, resting his lips against hers lightly, talking against them.

"But we can't do this." Amy, shocked, blinked.

"Why not?" She rested a hand on his chest, which he brushed off as he backed away slightly, leaving his hands on her hips.

"Because, I don't do flings." Amy looked at him, suddenly excited.

"Neither do I." She backed away too.

"No." He looked troubled. "Look, I'm experienced in this area. Girls who don't have boyfriends, or have never had a steady boyfriend, tend to be uncommitted." Amy looked up at him, thinking he was crazy.

"Are you serious? If anything, it's the other way around!" Braydon shook his head sadly.

"Look, it's just my...philosophy. I've dated girls who have had steady boyfriends before, or have a boyfriend when I've met them. Those girls have been faithful and committed. Others, the ones who have never had a boyfriend, or are single, tend to leave or cheat. And I'm not talking about this just first hand. It's happened to people I know too."

Amy now knew, for sure, that he was crazy. But, oddly enough, she didn't care. She didn't care about his philosophy, she just wanted to feel his touch again. She's do anything.

Suddenly, before she knew what she was doing, she had pushed him away roughly. "What the hell!?"

She looked at him. His beautiful face was shocked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Did you slip something in my drink?" What was she doing? Oh God, please help her.

"No! Amy, what the hell is going on?" His eyes were bulging.

"I can't believe...I don't know what I was thinking! He's going to kill me!" She nearly skewered herself on the spot. What kind of bullshit was she slinging?

"I don't understand..." Braydon looked like he was getting what was going on, but wanted an explanation.

"Ty! He's going to murder me. Oh, God." She didn't know how she did it, but tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Ty? What does he have to do with thi..." Braydon stopped mid-sentence, his eyes taking on a new light. "Are you dating?"

Amy shook her head vigorously. "No! I mean, yes, but no." Braydon looked agitated. Amy had to come up with something, and quick.

"We started dating a little before you got here. I lied that day...in the gym?" Braydon looked like he was beginning to understand. "We just, we don't want anyone to know yet. We've been friends for so long, that we wanted to make sure it was going to work before we announced it."

Braydon cast her a skeptical look. "Then why are you here, with me? And why was I going to pick you up tonight?"

Amy wiped away stray tears. "We got in a fight and broke up. But I want him back, I do. So when you asked me I said yes because I wanted to make him jealous. When you forgot me, I had no choice but to find another ride. I had my mom bring me. I needed to make him jealous, I had to." She let more tears stray, for good measure. She had to make it believable. "And, when you dragged me away, I saw him notice and followed you, hoping it would make him jealous still. But, you came on to me...and I couldn't stop you. I...I don't have a backbone. Then, when you told me your philosophy? That just pissed me off. I mean, how horrible is that?"

"Amy, I..." She cut him off.

"No, its not the point. The point is I want him back." She paused. "Need him back. And now that I kissed you? God, he'll kill me!"

Braydon thought about this for a moment, before smiling softly at her. "Amy. You know I like you. I mean, I think I just made that clear." The kisses rushed through her mind like a wildfire. "But I can see that you love Ty. So...I won't tell him. No one needs to know that you let me kiss you. And if they do find out? It was all my fault. We won't even be lying."

Amy hoped to God this was all worth it. "Really? Thank you!" She leaped at him with a hug, just as the door opened.

"Amy? Are you in here?" Ty's voice drifted into the room before his head popped in. "We need to ta..." He stopped as he sighted them, enfolded in each others arms.

Amy, horrified, ran at him. " You're right, come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him forcefully from the room without looking back.

"What's going on?" Ty asked, and Amy felt instantly bad. How was she going to pull this off?

"Nothing, we need to talk. You're right." She pulled him through the party and out towards his car. When they were situated in their seats, Amy looked at him.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to kill me."

Ty looked stunned. "Uh, I thought we were going to talk about before..." Amy's eyes landed everywhere but on his face.

"Amy?"

"Look, you were right before. Braydon did forget, but he's truly sorry." Ty chuckled sarcastically.

"Sorry? Amy, he left you in the freezing cold!" Amy scowled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares? He's a great guy Ty, please give him a second chance?" Amy pouted at him. "For me?"

Ty looked at her. "I don't get why you're so willing to forgive this guy."

"_I like him, okay?!_" She shouted, getting fed up. Wasn't it obvious?

Ty flinched, his eyes widening. "You...like him?"

"Yes, okay? I like him. I really, really like him." Ty cleared his throat.

"Okay." Amy's head spun towards him.

"Okay? You're that willing to accept it, when you've been so pissed all night?"

"Amy, I know what its like to like someone. It's hard not to forgive them." Ty laughed at her face. "Amy, come on. I have liked a few girls in my years. I used to think I'd do anything to get them."

"Anything?" Amy's eyes brightened.

"Yeah. I mean, when you like someone, all you want is to be with them." Amy smiled at him.

"Look, about that thing I didn't want you to kill me for..." Amy bit her lip.

"Wasn't it that you liked Braydon?" Ty looked confused again.

"Not exactly..."

**

* * *

**"WHAT!?" Amy cringed at Ty bellowed at her. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" 

"I wasn't, obviously!" Amy watched as he hit his steering wheel. "Look, you said yourself you'd do anything to get your crush."

"I was exaggerating, _obviously_." He mimicked, looking at her with anger. "And I sure as hell didn't mean lying."

"I'm sorry, okay? I made a mistake. A huge mistake." She felt tears rising as she looked out the windshield.

"Yeah, you can say that again. Do you seriously think he's going to want you after this?" Amy gasped. "Yeah, didn't think about the consequences did you?"

"I...I thought that if I had a boyfriend he would try and get me..." Amy felt a tear slip out.

"Yeah, but the truth has to come out, Amy. He won't want a liar." He chuckled. "No matter how fucked up his views of relationships are, no guy wants a liar."

"I know...you're right." And suddenly she was crying. Crying so hard her insides hurt. She heard Ty sigh and then felt his strong arm wrap around her shoulders, soothing her with small murmurs.

When she calmed down, she pulled away. "There has to be a way...a way to make him want me without telling him."

Ty looked at her, fast. "Amy! Are you kidding? I told you, we can't keep this lie going. What if he _does _tell, what then?"

"Would that really be so bad?" She looked at him, saddened.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just, we aren't dating!" Amy cringed again as his voice raised.

"I know! But he_ thinks_ we are." Suddenly, she had an idea. "Ty, he _thinks_ we are!"

Ty looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So?"

"So? So!? Ty, if we kept 'dating' for a little longer, but made it public, than he would want me!" Ty looked like he was about to yell again. "No, just hear me out. Look, he said himself that he only liked the girls who'd had steady boyfriends previously, or when they'd met. I guess that means they break up and he steps in."

"Amy..."

"No! Listen. So if we date for like, a month, and break up, than he would swoop in and take me. He said himself that he likes me." Amy was suddenly excited.

"Amy, we can't lie like that." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ty. People lie all the time, and we don't. One lie won't hurt anyone. Plus, once we break up, no more lying. I won't lie to Braydon anymore. Just this once. I swear."

Ty looked hesitant. "Amy, this is crazy." Amy let her head fall into her hands. "You really like him, huh?" Amy nodded in her palm. There was a long pause. "Okay."

Amy's head snapped up. "Okay?"

Ty nodded. "I don't like it at all, but if you really like this guy..." Amy nodded vigorously. "_And_ this is the _only_ way..." She kept nodding. There was no other way. "Then I'll do it."

"Are you serious?!" Amy smiled, nearly crying again.

"Yeah, I'm serious. But only for show. We'll tell people, and hold hands. That should do it, right?" Amy nodded, hugging him.

"Thank you, Ty. I owe you big time."

"You have no idea."

* * *

_Ahhhh, there you go. Not exactly how I planned it, but it worked. Review for next chapter, please. You know, the little button to the left. Click it, you know you want to ;)_


End file.
